For You
by our lives matter
Summary: [KARMY] In which Reagan and Amy are best friends, Karma is a bit of a rebel, and love conquers all. See inside for more details! ;)
1. The One Where Amy Get's Punched

_In which Reagan and Amy are best friends, Karma is a bit of a rebel, and love conquers all. [KARMY] with Reagan, Shane, Duke, Theo, and of course, Cooperfeld. Because that friendship is just epic. _

No characters were hurt in the making go this fic.

**For You**

* * *

><p>Chapter Uno: The One Where Amy Get's Punched<p>

The day Amy met the girl with glowing red hair, her world turned tipsy topsy and irradiant. This feeling was nothing of the romantic nature; what it had to do with was being knocked on the ground so hard her vision became fuzzy and opaque and all she could feel for three straight minutes was some sort of ecstasy. She felt hands on her shoulders hoisting her up and ripping her back to reality. It took her a few moments to grasp where she was and to rid the feeling of intoxication.

"What the hell happened?" Amy muttered after regaining her vision and realizing the person who helped her up was her best friend, Reagan.

Reagan yanked the blonde's wrist, pulling her friend close to her. "There's a fight." She wrapped her arm around Amy's waist and began whispering in her ear, "You got punched in the face by those morons over there. This party is getting out of control, we need to leave."

Before she could react, Amy was being pulled through a crowd of drunken, woozy youths. She saw the fight that her best friend was referring to; a girl with radiant red hair tossing around on the paint covered concrete with another female, that one with brunette hair and darker skin tone. _Fuck_, she thought as she placed her free hand over her injured eye and tried to keep up with Reagan. "Wait," The blonde mumbled. "Reagan, we left Shane!" She tried to raise her voice but it was useless against the thumping bass and chants of violence erupting from the crowd.

The girls heard sirens headed their direction as they fled the nightclub. "Shit." Reagan reached in her bag, fumbling to grab her keys. "Amy we need to go."

"I'm not leaving without Shane." Amy halted and tossed her arms across her chest. The pouty face she was making usually could break her best friend in an instant. But this time proved to be a bit more challenging. "I'm not getting in that car without him!"

"Amy! The cops are around the corner and we're underage." The girl with multicolored hair reacted by yanking Amy's arm once more. "Let's go."

Amy huffed and puffed but to no avail. She decided to just give in and enter the passenger side door to Reagan's run down pickup truck. "I'm not happy." She admitted while glaring at her bruised left eye in the rear view mirror. "Wait!"

Reagan stopped the car short. "What?!"

The blonde pointed toward the back. Shane was flaring his arms in the air and chasing after the truck. He had two other guys with him and a girl; the girl that they'd seen a few moments earlier involved in a fight. The girl with the red hair.

Reagan sped off after the four of them jumped in the back of the pickup.

It wasn't until they were in the clear, about three or so miles from the club, that she pulled on to the side of the road and got out angrily. "Get out."

"Who?" Shane asked.

"This bitch." Reagan responded, pointing at the redhead.

"Karma? What did she do?"

She pulled open the door and waved her arm toward the street. "Carmennn.." She exaggerated and continued, "Hit Amy in the face when she decided to act like trash back there. Get out."

The redhead spoke up. "I didn't hit anyone named Amy. I don't even know an Amy." She jumped out of the truck, confused. "The only person I punched was Brandy."

"Oh you don't remember knocking Amy to the ground?" Reagan rolled her eyes and opened Amy's door, dragging her out of the vehicle. "Then how'd she get a black and blue eye?"

Karma's eyes hooked onto Amy's. "I, I'm so sorry." She said with sincerity in her voice and stepped closer to the blonde. She swept her fingers over Amy's eye, outlining the bruise. "I would have never done this. I can only apologize."

Amy didn't say a word; she only closed her eyes and reveled in the hands that were pressing on her skin.

Her best friend spoke for her, "You can't just go around punching innocent girls." Reagan ripped Karma's hand away from Amy's face. "Look, just stay away from her."

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Both girls responded with a quick, "No!"

Then Reagan followed up, "She's my best friend and she's not even gay."

The redhead smirked at the blonde, their eyes connecting once more. "So," Karma asked with a devilish grin, "Anyone up for some skinny dipping?"


	2. The One With All The Nudity

Chapter Two: The One With All The Nudity

Amy didn't want to be there. She didn't want to attend the nightclub that night and she most certainly did not want to be standing in the middle of the woods lurking near a murky lake.

"Blondie, you coming?" Karma yelled from the edge of the lake. She was standing there in just a bra and underwear. Amy was finding it difficult to deter her eyes away from the near nude redhead and she wasn't sure why. It didn't turn her on, at least that's what she told herself.

She wasn't sure of how long she had been staring. Maybe five minutes or maybe ten. Either way, she was starting to feel like a creeper and she was sure that was the vibe she was giving off to Karma. "I don't know." Amy mumbled.

Her best friend, Reagan, was standing beside Karma. She hadn't given much resistance when red requested they go skinny dipping and was next after Shane and Duke to remove her clothing. She was also standing in the nude with only under garments on, showing off her perfectly tanned skin.

A thought popped into Amy's mind suggesting that Reagan was showing off to Karma. She clenched her teeth together as jealously took over and she began stripping.

Reagan turned around and dropped her mouth, "You're actually doing it?" She was in shock.

The blonde gave a quick nod and lifted her shirt over her head. She revealed a doughnut designed bra and crossed her arms across her chest. "It's sort of cold for this, isnt it?"

Reagan chuckled and ran into the water, splashing around with Shane and his new boytoy.

Karma looked back and saw the blonde shivering. "Fuck it, Blondie. Put your shirt back on." She picked it up from the floor and tossed it over to Amy. "We can go sit by the truck of you want."

She nodded her head again. Apparently Amy had become mute after removing her shirt.

The two girls walked back through the woods and opened the back door to the pickup. Karma sat down and slid closer to Amy after she had followed. "So, you sure you aren't gay?"

"Yep." Amy laughed. She placed her hand to her injured eye. "Thanks for this by the way."

"Im sorry, I didn't mean it. Things got out of control."

"What did she do to you anyway?"

Karma sighed, "She fucked my best friend and gave him crabs."

"Oh", the blonde slowly looked away. "That sucks."

"For him, yeah!"

Karma saw Amy's hand laying and decided to place hers on top. "Can I kiss you?"

"Um, no."

She leaned in anyway and pressed her lips against the blonde's.

It felt like there were thousands of microscopic butterflies fluttering deep inside her stomach, creating the illusion that the blonde was nauseous. Her left knee gave out momentarily and her chest tightened, giving her that bizarre euphoric feeling she felt two hours earlier. The redhead backed away and smiled. This was no ordinary smile and Amy instantly became confused by it. For a moment it seemed as if Karma knew exactly how Amy was feeling, but then the expression felt a bit wicked. Her lips widened and her eyes lowered.

"Wow." Amy mumbled.

Karma's devilish grin disapated as she wiped a loose strand of blonde hair behind Amy's ear. "I know." She smirked once more. "That was..."

Amy finished the redhead's sentence, "Amazing."

"I thought you weren't gay."

"I'm not." She declared, beaming. "And this won't ever happen again." Amy lifted her buttocks off of the truck and jumped onto the dirt. "Okay?"

"Who you trying to convince?" Karma licked her bottom lip and sucked it in. She scraped it against her top teeth and let go. "See you around, Blondie."

The redhead walked off back to the disgusting lake. Amy gently laid her index and middle finger against her lips, gliding them down to her chin. She didn't know it then but that wouldn't be the last time she would share an intimate kiss with Karma Ashcroft. In fact, it was far from the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your beautiful reviews. <strong>

**I have a gigantic amount of faith stored within this story. I know exactly where I want to go with it and I sincerely hope you enjoy the ride. ;) **

**Gracis! **


End file.
